Blood Drug 2: Deep Down
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Sequel to BLOOD DRUG. Katherine's in Mystic Falls and she takes an un-nerving amount of interest in Damon's boy. And Damon isn't one to let others take what's his. Damon/JulianMOC, slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Drug: Deep Down**

**Chapter 1**

Julian crossed his arms over his chest and sunk into the leather chair in a sulking manner. "Why?" he asked for the hundredth time.

Stefan's patients were wearing thin. "Ask Damon." he ground out, stepping aside to reveal Damon sitting eagled in the throne chair across the room, one leg thrown over the arm rest.

"Why, Damon?" Julian glared.

Damon turned his head towards him, a arrogant curve to his lips. "Because I said so," his voice was silky smooth.

Julian glowered at him, his violet eyes sharpened; glaring very sharp stakes at the blue eyed vampire.

Before Julian could make a leap at Damon, Stefan stepped back into his line of sight. "Have you ever been to school, Julian?" he asked reasonably.

"No," Julian said albeit hesitantly.

"And how old are you?" Stefan asked next, half out of necessity and half out of curiosity.

"How old are you?" Julian shot back, his eyebrow raised; he wasn't going to make this easy.

"How old do I look?" Stefan fired again; he wasn't going to back down either.

"Seventeen," Julian answered with out hesitation. "How old do I look?"

"Sixteen," came form Stefan's mouth before it even entered his mind. Maybe he had written Julian off too soon; he had a thing for minds. He saw the quick smirk flash across Julian's face, before he was back to glowering. "Grade eleven." he concluded. "It's going to be a new school year tomorrow. And why not?" he asked, taking a seat in the couch across from Julian.

Damon's eyes were back on his Julian, he was about to say something that would probably make matters worse when Julian arm shot out straight towards him, a slender finger extended. For a moment he didn't turn to face him, he kept his eyes on Stefan but it looked as if Julian was staring through him, not at him. He turned his head toward Damon, his violet eyes wide and a smile camping on his lips. He tipped his head slightly to the side, "I'm not talking to you at the moment, Damon." he said it so matter-as-fact that Damon was surprised by the turn of events.

Stefan didn't even fight the smile that crossed his face.

Julian stared at Damon for a second longer before he turned back to Stefan, his face as plain as a wall. "I don't have a last name." Julian stated a challenge in his eyes.

Stefan shrugged his shoulders; he was ready for this. "You can take Salvatore," he glanced at Damon, a spark in his eyes. "You can be our long lost cousin."

Julian hmm'd; he did like the sound of that. Julian Salvatore; it had a ring to it. He nodded in acceptance; but he was no where near done. "I don't have any credentials, no references; I might as well be a ghost."

"Taken care of," Stefan said confident.

"Really?" Julian raised a curios eye brow, "How's that?"

"A little forgery here, a couple B n' E's, and some compelling. Abracadabra; you're a student."

"My, my, little brother." Damon said from his corner, "What a bad boy you are."

Stefan ignored him as did Julian. Damon narrowed his eyes ever so slightly; he was never one to be ignored.

"What about my eyes?" Julian asked, his head tilted and as if to prove his point, the rays of light hit his face just right; it cast his face in shadow but the just made his violet eyes stand out more.

Stefan lifted his middle from the couch, and pulled a box from his pocket

. He settled back down into his spot before he tossed it Julian. He snatched it from the air.

"Color contacts," Stefan explained, throwing and arm across the back of the couch. "It should cover them, so you'll probably have a murky brown as a result of the odd color mix." before Julian could comment Stefan fallowed up with: "I already have all the supplies and clothes. I'll drive you there and show you around until you get the lay of the place."

"Fine," Julian conceded. "I'll go to school like a good little boy."

Stefan smiled at him, bracing himself to get up but something Julian said made him freeze in astonishment.

"Wait!" Julian jerked from his spot, he waved the box of color contacts at Stefan, "You want me to put these-" he pointed erratically at the box, "Into my eyes?" he did a swirl motion at his eyes.

Stefan sat back on the couch and just stared. "You can drink human blood but you can't touch your eye?"

Julian blinked, "I don't drink human blood, Stefan." he said slightly confused. "Blood's only half of my diet anyway. And why would I want human blood when I can just eat your brother." Stefan looked towards Damon, whose eyebrows were raised. Julian looked thoughtful for a moment before he shook his head, "Anyway, you have to put these in." He shook the box at Stefan and waited.

"You're not kidding, are you?" Stefan asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Oh, I'm serious, Stefan." Julian nodded his head as he grabbed Stefan's hand and thrust the box into them. "If you do it now, I'll never have to take them out."

"I don't think it-" Stefan tried; not very eager to be putting his fingers in someone elses eyes.

"Please, Stefan?" Julian whined. "You're the one who wanted me to go to school." he reasoned.

He glared at Damon who was looking very, very amused at the moment. He turned back to Julian, "Fine," he sighed, standing up. "Sit," before Julian could even twitch, Stefan he pushed him onto the couch. "Lean your head back," Julian complied as Stefan walked around the couch.

Julian was tense and vibrating with nerves all at once as Stefan opened the box, he squeezed his eyes closed tight; he looked ready to bolt any minute. He could feel Stefan above him, his hands moving to his face, and he tensed even further if that were possible.

"Open your eyes, Julian." Stefan sighed in exasperation.

"I can't," Julian cried; his leg started to bounce and he griped the edge of the seat cushions in a white knuckle grip.

"A little help, Damon." Stefan growled, glaring at his brother.

"Oh, now you want me to contribute." Damon said, arrogance floated off of him.

"It's a special occasion," Stefan said sarcastically.

"I'm not mad." Julian interrupted.

Both brothers looked at him confused.

"What?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not mad at you, Damon." Julian lifted his head and looked to Damon with soulful eyes. "I'm mean, okay, so I was angry. But it hurt that you wanted to send me away, so I wanted to make you hurt too." He looked down at his lap.

"Yes, let's guilt trip Damon." Damon got up from his throne and made his way over to Julian.

Julian looked up at him with a devious smile; whish fell from his face as Stefan held the box of contacts in front of his face. His whole body tensed again.

"Actually," Damon drawled. "I think this is going to be very fun." at Julian's glare, he corrected himself, "For me, at least."

Stefan pulled Julian's head back again and Julian squeezed his eyes shut again by reflex. Julian's ever muscle bunched together, ready to bolt as soon as anything got near his eyes. The brothers could see it too; they shared a look.

Damon sighed in exasperation. "You better not say a word of this," he growled at Stefan. "That means Elena too."

Stefan just smiled back at him.

Damon clenched his teeth together as he literally sat on Julian. He straddled Julian's lap and pinned his arms to the side.

Julian opened his eyes and stared at Damon who was only inches away. "You're serious?"

"Very much," Damon smirked back at him.

Julian laid his head back, and was about to ask the more adult brother when Stefan's hand came down on his forehead, pinning him there. Before Stefan's finger could make it to his eye, Julian clamped his eyes shut tight. But Stefan wasn't going to give up that easily; he pried open Julian's eye lids. Julian tried to squeeze his eye shut again but it was no use; Stefan carefully places the contact on Julian's eye surface. Julian felt a slight burn from the moisture chemical in the contact as he squeezed his eye shut tight and turned his face away. He tried to jerk free from Damon's hold, but he was stronger then Julian. Julian went into lock down now; not ready to give in- because seriously, it killed. Stefan went for the same tactic again sense it work so good before, but Julian's eye lid wasn't budging. Stefan was about to give in-

"What (((_are_))) you guys doing?" came from the door way.

Julian's eyes popped open in surprise as he recognized the voice and Stefan didn't waste the opportunity. He placed the last contact properly before he Released Julian's head.

"Gah!" Julian's head jerked forward, colliding with Damon's. He rubbed his forehead and Damon just blinked.

"Why, Elena." Damon said in his silky voice, "To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?"

Elena crossed her arms, "Stefan being late." She rolled her head towards said vampire.

Stefan scratched the back of his head, looking properly chaste. "I got distracted." he explained, making a gesture towards Julian and Damon who were still in the same position.

"I can see that," a smile tugged at her lips.

Julian had twisted around as much as he could and was giving Elena a slightly embarrassed smile as his face heated. Damon didn't look at that embarrassed, his relaxed demeanor said that it was the most normal thing in the world.

"The question is," She said, her voice filled with laughter. "Do I want to know?"

"I don't know, Elena." Damon smirked. "Do you?"

Elena stared at him, "I don't think it would do any good; when I probably already know."

"Jealous?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"No," Elena smiled back at him. "Not in the least. Come on, Stefan." she waved at Julian who waved back before she turned and left. Stefan didn't even glance at them as he fallowed after her.

Damon stared down at Julian, his canines extending. "I'm hungry," he stated, his eyes full of hunger.

Julian could feel his blood rush as it started to reproduce it's-self to compensate for the lose of blood that was soon to come. But Julian ignored Damon it for the moment. "I hear there's a freezer in the basement full of blood that could serve for the exact same purpose." he said conversationally.

Damon looked at him with intent eyes as he slowly licked his lips. "And?"

Julian stared back with his now brown irises. "Just making an observation," he smiled before he leaned his head against the back of the couch; exposing his neck to Damon. His own teeth extending in anticipation.

Damon gave him a devilish smirk before his head dipped and he sunk his teeth into the slender flesh.

**note: I know Damon's hardly in this chapter; that I just stuck him in his throne like the dark prince he is. I hoped you like the start of this sequel and I hope you would nice little readers and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood Drug: Deep Down**

**Chapter 2**

Julian was tense as Stefan pulled into Robert E. Lee parking lot; maybe it was to soon. He couldn't even remember the last time he was out in broad daylight, let alone be around a big group of people with out looking over his shoulder. He started to chew his lower lip. Julian looked around the parking lot, both scared and fascinated at the same time. He had never been to school- ever. Julian had brought the subject up with Stefan the night before and all the green eyed vampire said was: "You're a fast learner." like that helped calm his nerves.

A hand on his shoulder made him start, he looked over and saw the vanishing apologetic smile on Stefan's face.

"You're going to be fine, Julian." Stefan reassured. "Just remember what we talked about."

"Right," Julian took a breath, "No talking about the supernatural."

"Exactly," Stefan gave his shoulder a squeeze. "I'll show you where your first class is before the bell rings, that way you'll know how to get there from the gym."

"Okay," Julian took a nervous breath as he pulled the leaver open the door. Sun light poured into the tinted darkness of the car, he had to blink a few times to get his sight back.

"You'll get used to it," Stefan smiled slamming his door shut; Julian did the same only softer.

Julian slung the strap of his backpack over his shoulder, and the next time he looked around all the other students were in multiple groups; talking laughing and hugging as if they had spent years apart instead of a few months. For Julian, it was very awkward. He was like glue to Stefan's side as they weaved through the throng of groups.

The bell rang and everything went into kaose.

Students started to rush forwards in the halls; pushing, shoving. Julian made a grab for Stefan's sleeve; trying to get a hold of the only familiar thing in this unfamiliar place. His finger tips brushed the material of Stefan's shirt but he only grasped empty air as something barreled into him. Julian was knocked to the ground and what ever had knocked into him, had fell on top.

Silence filled the halls as everyone cleared to the gym for the beginning of the year assembly. The weight pushed off of him before it could be a problem. Julian felt the familiar hands of Stefan pull him up.

"Sorry," came from the same person who had fallen on top of him. Julian looked up into hazel green eyes. "I sort of tripped, didn't mean to take anyone with me." he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

A funny smell tickled Julian's nose. "That's okay," Julian reassured. "I'm Julian Salvatore," he stuck his hand out.

"Tyler Lockwood," he shook Julian's out stretched hand firmly. "Uh, I have to go, but maybe I'll catch you later?"

Julian nodded his head before Tyler took off down the hall. With a smile on his face, Julian turned to Stefan. "Already meeting people, this isn't as bad as I thought it would be." but the smile faded as he took in Stefan's expression. "What?" he wanted to know.

Stefan shook his head. "Nothing," he sighed. "There's just something off about him and I can never seem to put my finger on it.

"He's nice," Julian told him firmly. "Besides," he continued, looking down the empty hallway where Tyler had gone. "If you dig, then he'll dig and it'll just open a can of worms that you know you don't want to open."

;

;

"Just walk in and take the first empty seat you see," Stefan instructed peering stealthily through the doors window.

Julian bobbed his head as he took slow deep breaths, trying to calm down.

"If you need anything, just call me or Elena, okay?" Stefan waited for him to nod before he gave Julian a encouraging push towards the door. Julian gave him the stink eye as he grabbed the handle. Stefan waited until Julian closed the door behind him before he left for his own class.

The door closed behind him with a click; all the talking instantly stopped as every one turned and stared. His first class was science, so instead of desks there were tables. He ignore the stared and search the room for an empty seat, it looked like all of them were taken except one. He glanced over and the other kid at the table happened to be none other than Tyler Lockwood. Julian stealthily weaved through the isle, giving Tyler a smile as he sat on the available stool.

"Told you I'd catch you later." the corner of Tyler's lips curved up.

"So you did," Julian chuckled.

;

;

Damon was bored out of his mind, so bored that he started to clean which was freaking him out. Maybe he shouldn't have suggested that Julian should go to school, because what was he supposed to do now? All he knew was that he had to get out of the house. He closed the door behind him and took off into the air in a flap of black wings. He was only going to check up on Julian, that was all.

;

;

Julian's second class was English and it turns out that Tyler was also it that class. It was lunch time now, and it was a nice enough day that they decided to eat outside. They had compared schedules and as it turns out the had all their classes together; Science, English, Phys Ed and History.

"How long have you been here?" Julian asked curiously.

"Born and raised," Tyler said proudly. "What about you? You're a Salvatore, right?"

"Yeah," Julian nodded, taking a sip from his soda can.

"You don't look related," Tyler commented.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Julian leaned forward slightly, lowering his voice.

"Uh, sure." Tyler agreed albeit confused and leaned forward too.

Julian and Stefan had made a back story the night before and he thought it was actually pretty good. He waited until Tyler was close enough, "I'm Canadian,"

Tyler sat back, his whole expression was the very definition of confusion. "So?"

"My father was from Italy, but my mom was Canadian; I take after her more then my dad." Julian shrugged his shoulders.

"If you Canadian, then why are you all the way in Mystic Falls?"

Neither noticed as Damon, in his crow form, landed in the tree behind their table.

"Change, I guess." Julian ran his tongue ring along his, making it sound like a xylophone. "And why not? I mean, I have two cousins here who were willing to take me in and it's a small town so I can't really get into trouble."

Tyler was looking at him with a very curious expression.

"What?" Julian asked, feeling very self-conscious under that stare.

Tyler shook himself, "Sorry," he cleared his throat. "It's just, how did you make that sound."

"This-" Julian once again ran one of the ends of his tongue against the back of his teeth. Tyler nodded, looking fascinated. Julian shrugged his shoulders, "It's just a tongue ring."

"Tongue ring?" Tyler repeated, "You actually have one?" he looked fascinated. Julian just nodded; worried where this was going. Tyler hesitated, "Can I- Can I see it. I mean, you don't have to and I don't mean to be weird. I know we just met like a few hours ago, but I'm just curious."

Julian was silent as he stealthily looked around them; the place was basically deserted. Julian shrugged; what harm could it do, it was like guys showing each other their tattoo's right. Julian leaned forward on the table before he stuck his tongue out; the blue jewel gleamed in the sunlight.

Tyler leaned forward too, his hazel eyes taking in every inch. "What is that made of?"

Julian had looked down at the question just as Tyler looked up as he asked the question, and because of their close proximity, their lips made contact. They were frozen in place if only for a second, before they both jerked back, eyes wide in shock. Their eyes looked every where but at each other as they took a moment to contemplate what had just happened.

That was Julian's first kiss. Well, was it really considered a kiss? It was only for a second and it was barely a brush, barely even a press. He stared at Tyler with wide eyes; "Nothing happened. Tyler, nothing happened." he waited for Tyler to nod, before he relaxed a little. "This get's said to nobody." Tyler nodded again. Julian scrubbed a hand through his brown locks in worry. If this had to happen, why did it have to be on the first day of school? "Do you have any siblings?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Tyler cleared his throat, "Uh, no. You?"

"Same," Julian sighed.

Tyler put his head in his hands. "This is my fault,"

Crap, what was he supposed to do; Julian had never even been to school before now, let alone relationship problems in a relationship that wasn't even a relationship three hours ago. But he couldn't just let the guy blame himself for something that wasn't entirely his fault. So he took a page from Stefan's book; Julian placed a hand on Tyler's shoulder. He could feel Tyler's muscles tense under his hand but he didn't remove it and Tyler didn't move away, so Julian took that as a good sign.

"I don't want this to wreck our friendship, Tyler." he started, grasping straws. "I mean, you probably could have done that on purpose and I wouldn't have really cared." Tyler lifted his head at that. "I've been home school my whole life; I'm basically a shut in, so I have no idea how to fix this. But what I do know, is that why does something that can't even be considered a kiss ruin a friendship we developed in twenty-seconds flat?" Julian raised an eyebrow.

Tyler's face was still for a second before a smile split across his face. Julian decided that that was pretty good for his first pep-talk.

;

;

Damon couldn't believe what he just saw, but he had to have because it was right there in front of him. What ever words were being said went right over Damon's head as he watched the scene below.

The way Julian glanced around them; making sure no one was around before he leaned toward and stuck his tongue out. He hadn't even known that Julian had a tongue ring and by looks of it, it was made from the same stone as his and Stefan's rings. Damon didn't know what to think, but a emotionally charged seed was planted when their lips met.

He wanted in that very instant to leap from the tree and claw the eyes out of that kids head, before he would punish in equal measure. But if he came out now, then the blame would get turned on him because he was the one spying after all.

He was filled with betrayal, anger, fury and revenge.

The only way to get even was to Make Julian feel the same way. His lips were pressed into a thin line and his nostrils flared. He stared as the two teens smiled at each other before he took off in a flurry of feathers.

;

;

School was finally out, and the day was good. He and Tyler were back to normal again; though glances were seen. Tyler was like Julian's personal tour guide; since they had all their classes together and their lockers were near each other. And who would have thought that school was this cool? And he never would have considered it if Damon hadn't said anything. Julian would have been content to just stay by his side all day and night; just like a lost puppy. But he had went anyway because Damon said so, and it looked as if Stefan really wanted him to go too.

But that begged the question; should he tell Damon? Julian was embarrassed and how the hell was he supposed to start that conversation? But it didn't matter; Julian had to tell him other wise it felt as if he were cheating. Which was a whole different can of worms because he knew Damon didn't look at him that way; Julian was just good cuisine. But it wasn't his fault that he through his emotional line out into Mystic Falls and apparently he snag a Damon.

He groaned, folding his arms on top of Stefan's car and rested his on top of them. Once he got home, he'd tell Damon and the air would be cleared.

**note: Anticipation! In this chapter I introduced Tyler Lockwood; and I do know there are inconsistencies like him being in grade eleven, a loner and all of that but I think you'll understand once you read the rest of the story. Or maybe I did it because I wanted to use Tyler Lockwood and not Jeremy Gilbert. Hoped you like this chapter and I hope that you will review too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood Drug: Deep Down**

**Chapter 3**

Julian waved as Stefan dropped off, before he turned to face the old house. He closed his eyes and stretched out his mind; feeling for Damon's presence. Julian found him and a feeling washed over him, a feeling projected from Damon; complete and utter satisfaction. His eye brows rose when he sensed something else; another presence. Julian just put it off to company; after all, he didn't known everything there was to know about Damon Salvatore.

Julian left his back pack by the door as he walked towards the living room, he was about to call for Damon but closed his mouth when he heard steps on the stairs. Julian spun around, a huge grin on his face. Though it faltered, and dropped from his face; the person coming down the stairs was not Damon but a girl. Long red hair tied in a high ponytail, long legs and a lean body. Her blue eyes were glossy and her pupils were blown, on her long neck Julian spotted the very distinct marks that only a vampire feeding could leave. Julian stared at her uncomprehendingly as to what was happening at this very moment, but his sluggish mind to put together as Damon came to a stop at the top of the stair case.

Damon leaned casually against the banister, licking the ruminates of blood from his soft lips; his eyes as intent as ever as he looked down at Julian, a curve played on his lips. "Where's Stefan?" he asked, curious then ever.

"He's with Elena," Julian replied automatically still staring up at Damon. Julian knew that he should have felt hurt, anger, depression and most of all betrayal; but he didn't feel any of those, all he felt was the yawning emptiness. He was once again in that deep, empty abyss all alone.

When he was on the run from those vampires, he had to stay neutral because if he didn't he would have given up a long time ago. His memory was spotty; he couldn't remember things about himself; when he was born, if he had parents or any siblings, what his favorite color was or his favorite food- nothing personal because he himself had no idea. He had knowledge about other things, like what he was and the stuff they taught at the school, but he knew nothing personal. So he was neutral, empty like the abyss he had spent his life in; that was the very reason he didn't really freak out when he and Tyler had had their not-really-a-kiss kiss, but he had felt the need to tell Damon. Tell him because ever sense Julian has met the blue eyed vampire he started to climb that cliff wall and he was holding the edge in a death grip. There was that small hope that he would have enough strength to pull himself up and meet Damon on the surface. But in this instant it was as if Damon had come to the edge, offered him a hand before he stomped on Julian fingers, causing him to fall back into the emptiness on that black abyss.

Julian's eyes traveled to the red headed girl who had now sat on the last step of the stair case. They traveled over her exposed golden skin, taking in the details; a freckle here and there, a small scar there. "She's pretty," Julian said looking up at Damon. "Where did you find her?" he asked curiously.

Damon's eyebrows rose for a second in surprise before he got his emotions under control and that smirk was back in place. He shrugged his shoulders, "She was looking and I was willing to give." he said cryptically.

"She was looking," Julian said slowly, his eyes squinting slightly.

"Well," Damon said in a silky voice as his fingers trailed the banister as he made his way down the stairs slowly. "Deep down she was looking," he stood beside the girl and patted the top of her head; she leaned into it as if she were a puppy.

Damon might have as well thrown a pack of hyenas into Julian's abyss while he was at it.

"Is that what you did all day, Damon?" Julian asked as he walked back into the living room. "Compel women into your home?" Julian sat down in the same arm chair he did yesterday, the day that made everything go bad.

"What can I say," Damon smirked, pouring three fingers of bourbon. "They faun," he leaned against the desk and took a swallow from his glass. Damon's eyes zoned in on Julian, his pupils just pin pricks in a sea of blue, "What about you?" his head tilted slightly to the side, his lips a thin line.

"Actually, Damon," Julian looked at him, "When I got here I was going to tell you all about it but your new girlfriend distracted me."

Damon's jaw clenched for a minute, before he relaxed it. Why wasn't this working like it was supposed to? Him having that girl over was supposed to hurt Julian as him and that kid kissing had hurt him, but it wasn't going like that. And he didn't even really feed of that girl; he just compelled her and then made puncture mark in her neck to look like he had bitten her, the blood he licked from his lips was his own. He had had this feeling inside of him when he saw Julian and that kid, a feeling he didn't know was there until now. It was like what he felt for Stefan but totally different and it was different from what he felt for either Katherine or Elena. Damon felt as if Julian should be his and only his, his attention should be on Damon, his focus on Damon, everything of Julian's should be directed toward him and if anyone made Julian's attention waver Damon felt that that person should disappear- for good. "You can now,"

"Okay, but I'll skip to the part that I wanted to say." Julian took a deep breath before he looked at Damon. "I made a friend," Damon's body tensed. "And a incident happened during lunch." Julian licked his lips. "But you would know that, wouldn't you, Damon?" Julian felt his lips curve ever so slightly as Damon stood up very straight; so he was right then, Damon did see that incident with Tyler otherwise why would he drink from a girl after only five hours without him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Damon told him confidently setting his glass behind him.

"You forgot something about me, Damon." Julian told him quietly. "I feel what you feel and you can't block me out but I can block you." he said in-fact. "I know you know that what happened wasn't my intention at all, Damon, and I know you wanted me to feel what you felt; but it doesn't work like that. I know that when you become a vampire you have the choice to lock away all of your emotions and let your nature take over. My make up is similar, though we are neutral and only come to emotions when we are claimed, albeit slowly. I was in an empty abyss before I met you, Damon, but when I did meet you, I started to climb. I grasped the top not to long ago holding out my hand for you to take; trying to pull myself up." Julian had cornered Damon, pushing him up against the side table; keeping him in place- Damon wasn't going anywhere though, at least not at this very moment. "I did come home with all the intention of telling you what had happened today, feeling the need to confess, for you to forgive me for something that didn't really need to forgiven; but it felt as if I had cheated on you, Damon."

Julian's face was inches from Damon's, their breaths mingling as they stared at each other. Without even thinking about it, Julian crushed his lips against Damon's, his eyes squeezed shut. Damon froze solid as Julian's lips moved against his, a warms feeling thawed him out and his eyes slipped closed and his lips moved back. His hands came up and cupped Julian's necks, pulling him closer. Julian's hands slipped under Damon t-shirt and slipped around his waist before settling on his lower back.

Damon steered Julian backward until he hit the couch before he pushed Julian down. He pulled back the kiss, his heart and breathes coming erratically. Damon looked down at a very flushed Julian; he had never done it with a guy before but it was exactly like having sex with a girl- well, virgin girl in Julian's case. Damon climbed on top of Julian, making it so he had to lay down and kissed Julian's lips before going to the corner of his mouth, his jaw line then his neck before he took Julian's eye lob into his mouth and worried it with his teeth; God, the sounds coming from that kids mouth!

Julian had never felt like this before, this hot before, he had never been touched like this before. Goose bump rose on his skin as Damon's hand snaked under his long-sleeve and glided over his flat stomach before thumbing his nipple. Julian bite his lip as the flesh hardend; he lifted his arms as Damon pushed his shirt over head before he tossed it across the room and took off his own. Julian gulped as he stared at Damon's chiseled chest, his hand shook slightly as he rose it and placed it over Damon's heart. He left it there for only a second before he trailed his fingers down the smooth skin, his finger hooked into the waist band of Damon's jeans; he could feel the slight tickle of pubic hairs against his finger tips.

Julian looked up at Damon, "I've never done this before," he whispered.

Damon gave him his signature smirk. "Neither have I," Julian raised a surprised eyebrow. "With a guy, okay?"

Julian tried with all his might to suppress the smile that wanted so bad to burst onto his face, "The great Damon Salvatore a virgin!"

Damon stared intently. "I'll show you virgin," he growled ducking his head and crashing his lips to Julian's.

**note: If you were looking for an awesome, hot and steamy slash; then you're fresh out of luck. To put it simply: I SUCK AT WRITING SLASH SCENES. Everything goes fine in my head but when I try to write it down it turns to crap. Plus, having no experience with this stuff doesn't help either; so I cut the scene. (They do it on tv and in movie, so why can't I?) Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blood Drug: Deep Down**

**Chapter 4**

(*)(_One Month Later_)(*)

Julian snuggled closer to the body of warmth beside his, he wanted to get closer but that would probably entail climbing inside of Damon; and that could get very messy, so he opted for throwing an arm around his chest and a leg across his thighs. He buried his nose in Damon's neck and took a long deep breath through his nose; taking in as much of that slightly musky scent. Just because he felt like it and knew that it would weird Damon out; Julian licked his throat.

Damon jerked away in surprise, before he looked at Julian as if he were crazy; Julian just smiled and snuggled up closer, kissing Damon's neck.

"You have to get ready for school," Damon said in a distracted voice as Julian found his sweet spot.

Julian just smiled as he slid his hand under the blanket and grasped Damon dick, causing him to gasp at the sudden contact; his cock was already half hard. Slowly Julian moved his hand up and down until Damon was fully hard; grasping the sheets and panting. But what got Julian a drawn out moan was when the thumbed the sensitive slit on the head. As Julian moved his hand in swift up and down strokes, he like the shell of Damon's ear; eliciting a shutter in return. He upped the pace; ready to finish this. With a silent chuckled, Julian lightly blew into Damon's ear. He came with a silent groan and shuttered before he lay back panting.

"I changed my mind," Damon breathed, rolling over and trapping Julian to the bed. "You can stay,"

"I have a project due," Julian gave Damon a chaste kiss.

;

;

"I'm sorry about your dad, Tyler." Julian gave Tyler's shoulder a squeeze for comfort, but he knew it didn't help in the least.

"Thanks, Julian." Tyler tried to give Julian a smile but it faltered quickly; he sighed and hung his head instead.

"Tyler? Why are you at school if it happened on the weekend?" because really, how could you come to school two days after your dad died from a heart attack?

Tyler shrugged, "My mom wanted things to be normal and anyway, my dad would go mad if he knew that I missed school." he laid his head in his arms. "My cousin Mason's coming for the funeral." he told Julian as an after thought.

"That's a good, right?" Julian asked, "You're family coming and you two were close, weren't you."

Tyler shrugged his shoulders, "We used to be, but he's hardly at the house, and when he is he keeps asking me if dad ever showed me a stone or something."

"That is weird," Julian furrowed his brow.

Tyler lifted his head suddenly, "Do you want to get out of here?" he asked looking at Julian with intent and slightly pleading hazel green eyes.

"Like, out of here as in skip the rest of the day out of here?" Julian asked nervously; looking around the yard to see if anyone was ease dropping.

"It's lunch anyway and what classes do we have next? Phys Ed and History; and the we only presenting our research projects, so we probably won't have to until tomorrow if their going alphabetically." Tyler reassured.

"It'll go on our records," Julian said. "They'll call home and then Damon's going to find out and I'm going to get into crap." he finished with panicked panting.

Tyler just scoffed as he got up and grabbed sputtering Julian's sleeve and dragged him across the yard. "Quit being such a pussy,"

"I am not a pussy!" Julian defended as Tyler shoved him towards the passenger door of his car.

"Just shut up and get in the car." Tyler laughed.

;

;

Stefan, out of no where, appeared in front of Damon. Any other normal person probabaly would have had a heart attack, but Damon was no where near normal, so instead he, well, he didn't really do anything just look at Stefan.

Stefan didn't waste any time making pleasantries with Damon- not that he ever did in the first place. "Katherine's in Mystic Falls,"

Damon just looked at him.

"Did you here what I said, Damon." Stefan demanded.

"How is this my problem?" Damon asked calmly.

"How is this your problem?" Stefan repeated incredulous. "You're the one who let her out of the tomb, Damon. That's how this is your problem."

Damon sighed. "Where's Elena?"

"She should be here shortly," Stefan answered, confused.

"And Julian?" Damon was slightly more worried about him; at least Elena knew about Katherine, but Julian didn't. He knew the name but he didn't ask, and Damon didn't tell. Opening the tomb had been stupid on his part and who the hell knew what she wanted in Mystic Falls.

"He should be at school," Stefan answered.

Damon looked at him as if he were an idiot. "Why the hell didn't you bring him with you?" he demanded.

"I thought he would be fine at school; I mean, Katherine doesn't know about him."

"It's Katherine for Gods sake, Stefan!" Damon growled. "If there's a chance that she'll go after Elena, then there's definitely a chance that she knows about Julian."

Stefan cursed himself, "I didn't even consider that,"

"Of course you did," Damon scoffed as he grabbed his coat and was out the door before Stefan could blink.

;

;

"Okay . . . ?" Julian shook his head and looked at Tyler confused before he turned back to the pond. "And what do you suppose we do here?"

"Jeez, Julian; it's sunny, it's hot and right there in front of us is a cool body of water. What do you think we're going to do?" Tyler unzipped his sweater and tossed it on the hood of the car.

"Swim?" Julian bit his lip, looking at the water nervously.

"Yes, Einstein; swimming."

"I don't know how to swim," Julian told him, his face flushing in embarrassment.

"You're serious?" Tyler asked incredulous. "You're from Canada!"

"So . . . ?" Julian looked at him confused. "You're from America."

Tyler sighed long and hard. "I'll teach you,"

"What?"

"I'll teach you," Tyler repeated, slipping his t-shirt over head and toeing off his shoes. Julian watched with wide eyes as Tyler undid his belt and unzipped his jeans before he kicked them off too. "We'll come here once a week at least and I'll teach you." he pulled of his socks so he stood there bare foot in his boxer shorts.

Julian was silent as he thought about it. "Fine," he sighed as he started to unbutton his shirt. "But if I drowned, you're going to have two very pissed off Salvatore brothers." he warned.

Tyler just smiled at him cheekily as he jumped into the pond, he was under the water for about twelve seconds before his head came up the middle of the pond. Having the sharp eyes he did, Julian spotted something on Tyler's neck; something black and slimy. He paled, like he'd seen a ghost; his hands froze on the bottom and he took a step back. Tyler started towards; coming to see what was wrong. He stood on shore, it still on his neck.

"What's wrong?"

Julian kept his eyes on it as Tyler stood there, drops of pond water twining down his tan skin.

"There are leaches in there," Julian whispered, pointing a shaky finger at said leech. He could do vampires; but never once had he been able to even look at a leech without his stomach rolling; just the mention of them makes him want to shudder.

Tyler's face was blank for a second before his eyes widened; he slapped and brushed at his skin, in the general area that |Julian had pointed. And by the look on Julian's face it was still there; that just caused him to panic more. "Julian!" he barked, "Get it off me!" as Tyler took a step towards Julian, Julian took a step back.

"I can't!" Julian took another step back.

"_You're serious_?"

Julian jerked around, bumping into Tyler who stumble back and grabbed the back of Julian's shirt to right himself before he could fall. Julian took a step away as the leech came into view. He turned back to the person who had nearly scared the crap out of him.

"What the hell, Elena!"

Katherine smiled.

;

;

Damon cursed his brother for the hundredth time in the last few minutes; Julian wasn't in class, he hadn't been seen since lunch. Where the hell could he have gone? Or was it that Katherine had gotten to him first; know what Julian was? He had to stop thing like that or he'd drive himself crazy. There was no way that Katherine could have gotten to him, but then again she was the exact mirror image of Elena and Damon had found out a while ago that Julian would fallow her any where. And why would he? It was Elena for gods sake; Stefan's girl friend, so why wouldn't she be trusted by him? God, Damon could not believe that this was happening, and he couldn't believe that he never thought that opening that tomb wouldn't kick him in the nuts later.

Damon took a long sniff of the air; he would defiantly be able to find Julian with his scent.

;

;

Katherine walked to Tyler and casually plucked the leech from his neck and flicked it back into the pond; Julian looked at her in amazement.

"Uh, thanks, Elena." Tyler sputtered rubbing his neck with a grimace before he started to put his clothes back on.

Julian kept his back to Tyler as he faced who he thought to be Elena. "How can you touch those things?" he shuddered.

Katherine shrugged her shoulders, "I played with bugs when I was a kid."

Julian felt another shudder go through him; he had never thought Elena to be the tom-boy type of girl. "What are you doing here?" he asked instead.

"I always come here," Katherine looked around. "It's quite and helps me sort out my thoughts."

"Your skipping," Julian accused playfully.

"So are you," Katherine smiled back.

Julian glanced away, "I won't tell if you don't?"

"Deal," they shook hands.

"Hey, Tyler?" Julian turned to Tyler.

"Yeah?" Tyler turned from his open door.

"Do you mind going ahead with out me?" Julian asked.

"Uh, sure." Tyler nodded as he got into the car. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Julian nodded back. "And about those swimming lessons; if you have a pool full of lots and lots of chlorine, then I'm in."

Tyler smirked before he started his car and drove off.

Katherine tilted her head, "Swimming lessons?"

Julian shrugged his shoulders as he turned back to her. "I never really had the time or the reason to learn how."

"I can teach you," Katherine offered.

Julian glanced at the seemingly innocent looking pond that was actually full of vampiric worms. "I am not going in there,"

"I know some where better and it's close by too." Katherine grabbed Julian's hand and started to drag him, "Come on,"

Julian sighed but fallowed anyway, what good would it do him to refuse Elena anyway? So he fallowed unbeknownst that this was not in fact Elena but Katherine, a vampire.

;

;

Not to far away from the pond, Katherine lead them to a waterhole of sorts; it was like the pond though instead of murky water in was filled with fresh water. It was perfect too because it was closed off, surrounded fauna and it was full of vervien- she was immune to it and that if she was discovered that the brothers would have a hard time getting Julian back. She was very curious about this human or was it creature- she wasn't really sure what he was but he had to be something of value and use, otherwise her sweet Damon would have nothing to do with him. Katherine kept a hold of his hand as Julian stood there and stared at the clear water.

He turned to her, "No leeches?" he asked hopefully.

"No leeches," Katherine reassured as he toed off her shoes.

Julian nodded his head, still staring at the water longingly as he started to unbutton his shirt. Not even realizing that Katherine was undressing beside him until he was in only his boxers. He looked at her and was to surprised to find that she was in just a tank-top and a pair of grey panties. Julian couldn't look away, "Are you sure we should be doing this, Elena?" he bit the inside of his cheek; he had always thought Elena was beautiful and could understand why Damon and Stefan loved her; and he could defiantly see why it would be hard to give her up after seeing that golden skin exposed.

"We're not doing anything wrong, Julian." Katherine smiled sweetly at him. "Just some harmless swimming lessons." she took his hand then and let him to the edge. He nodded and took a deep breath before he stepped in with Katherine. It went up to their knees and she squeezed his hand as they waded further in.

She had been watching them; all four of them for a while now. And that was the reason why she had nailed down being Elena so well; and that was why Julian had no idea what was coming. She wanted to know what made Damon loud in bed, she wanted to know what was so special about this kid that Damon would keep him around, and why Damon squirmed under his touch.

The water was up to his chest and he was starting to get nervous, so he ended up jerking Elena to a halt. He turned her and felt his body flush with heat as he saw a sopping wet Elena. Julian didn't notice this before, but Elena wasn't wearing a braw and her tank top was white. As the water lapped at her chest, the material clung to her making it so that he could see the curve of her breasts. Julian gulped and looked away.

Katherine smiled to herself; this was going to be easier then she had originally thought. She cupped Julian's cheek with her free hand and turned his head so she could looked him the in the; it was easier to compel that way after all. She looked deep into his eyes and said in a very slow and compelling voice, "You can swim, you are not afraid and you can swim. Just hold onto me and you'll be safe."

Julian's eyes slightly glazed over as he repeated what she had said, "I can swim," he smiled when she nodded her head.

Katherine pulled him into the deeper water and he didn't even flail, just held onto Katherine like she had told him to. "Call me Katherine," she told him calmly as she stared into his eyes.

"Katherine," Julian repeated as the floated in a small circle.

Katherine floated closer until their skin was flush against each other and knew her influence was working when Julian didn't pull her away and instead pressed them even closer. Deep down Julian knew that this was wrong, that if both Damon and Stefan found out about this he would be dead for sure. But that didn't seem to stop him as he leaned forward and kiss Katherine so softly and slowly that she could barely feel it, but her eyes slipped closed anyway and when he pulled back she could defiantly fell the tingle in her lips. If that was what a chaste kiss felt like, she wanted to know what the whole package was like.

Katherine took his hand from her hip and slowly, almost teasingly, slid it under her shirt. All the up until his hand cupped her breast; she bit her lip as she felt that same tingle again when Julian had kiss her. Julian had never felt a breast before but he knew Katherine's were perfect- Wait! Katherine? Who the hell-! But sensation over rid reason as Katherine's hand breached the elastic of his boxer shorts and griped his half hard cock. Katherine now knew why Damon couldn't help but make noise as she squeezed the huge member in her hand. She worked her hand up and down; readying him for her. Julian drifted back until he was semi-laying on the surface of the water as Katherine worked his cock into hardness. Something was nagging him in the back of the mind, but every time he tried to recall what it was Katherine would look into his eyes and he would forget every thing.

Going unnoticed by Julian, Katherine tore bother his and her under wear off. She straddled his hips, which was pretty hard considering they were in water but she perfected it pretty easily. She lifted up and then lowered herself onto Julian erect cock; her body tense as it felt as if bolt of electricity were zapping her to her very core. Oh yeah, Damon had it good! Steadily she moved up and down his shaft, her canines growing as she worked up to her orgasm; her teeth sunk into the flesh of his throat as she went over the edge.

**note: Okay, so lots of slash in this chapter; I hoped you liked it. I know I made Katherine basically rape Julian, so if you like either of them I apologize. And I know the whole Katherine/Elena thing is kind of confusing since Julian doesn't know about Katherine and thinks it Elena who offered him swimming lessons. And yes, the only way Julian would have done that to someone he believed was Elena would be if he was compelled. Now, about the waterhole full of vervien: in a episode of Vampire Diaries Katherine said that she had built a resistance against it; and the reasonn why it didn't effect Julian is because, well he isn't really fully human. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blood Drug: Deep Down**

**Chapter 5**

Damon slowed down as he drew closer; he could smell her scent ever where, it mingled with that of Julian's. If anything happened to him, Damon was going to kill Stefan over and over again. For most people that would be impossible but because Stefan had the ring it was possible. He crouched behind a bush and peered through it. The first thing he saw was the discarded clothes and he recognized them in a instant. Green short sleeve button down shirt, white t-shirt, black jeans, black belt, white socks, g:21 teal skater shoes. It took everything he had not burst from the fauna.

Slowly Damon looked around; he couldn't see any sign of Katherine but he could sure smell her. Among other things: Julian, the failure smell of vervien, blood, and what he really didn't want to know . . . sex. He peered closely at the water and saw the floating pale figure. He rushed from the fauna then, and skirted to edge of the water almost careening into it. _Julian_!

He was naked and floating on his bad. He was very still; either dead or unconscious. But his eyes were open, glossy and staring blankly into the sky. Damon could see the swirls of red that floated around him and the bloody bite wounds on his neck. He was going to steak Katherine first and then Stefan for good measure.

Damon had no idea how he was going to get Julian out without burning himself alive in all of that vervien.

"_Julian,_" he called harshly hope to God that he wasn't dead.

Julian jerked suddenly and then started to flail widely. Damon watched with growing horror as Julian started to sink; Damon couldn't see him for about seven seconds before he burst to the surface at the edge of the water coughing and sputtering. Julian had no idea what was happening but what he did know was that he was never going swimming again as he clawed at the edge of earth. Damon grabbed his hand and pulled him up; his skin stung as if he had sun burn.

Julian laid on the ground panting, not even caring that he was naked at the moment. He looked around himself, confused and unfocused. A shadow cast over him and he looked up into the thunder ocean eyes of Damon.

"Damon . . . ?" Julian croaked out as he sat up. "What happened?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Damon surveyed Julian's naked body; nothing was amiss except for the bite mark on his neck.

Julian looked down at himself and hastily covered his crotch before he answered. "I was at the pond with Tyler," he recounted, "And then there was this leech that really freaked me out. Then suddenly Elena was there and I told Tyler to go back with out me and I stayed with Elena. She said she would teach me how to swim and then lead me here, I don't remember anything else- is Elena okay?" he asked worriedly.

"She's fine," Damon hedged.

"Julian looked at him for a minute before he nodded his head, "Can I have my clothes?"

;

;

Julian watched Elena pace as something nagged in the back of his head. He had tried to ask Damon what had happened to him but he side stepped the question; Julian knew that he knew something but not everything, and it was the same thing with Stefan. Julian was never one to back down and he certainly wasn't going to let this mishap go. Something big was happening and everyone was leaving him out. And sure, if they were hiding it from him it must be bad, but he had a right to know, didn't he?

And the mistake that all three of them made, was leaving him and Elena alone.

"Elena?" Julian's voice broke the silence.

Elena stopped pacing and turned to Julian, her arms crossed over her chest. "Yeah, Julian?"

"When you were a kid," Julian started, "Did you play with bugs?"

Elena stared at him as if he were crazy. "Are you serious?"

"I am very serious," Julian nodded.

"Well, uh, no. I was actually a Barbie kind of girl growing up." Elena looked at him. "Why?"

Julian shrugged his shoulders- that was his first clue that something messed-up happened at that pond; Elena had said the totally opposite thing at the pond. "Did skip classes today?"

"I wasn't feeling good during lunch, so I stayed at home the rest of the day." Elena furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Do you know a pond about ten minutes drive from school on an off trail called _Wookem_?"

Elena thought for a moment before she shook her head in a negative.

"What color is your underwear?" Julian asked suddenly.

Elena's eyes widen. "Julian!" she gasped looking astonished, "What the hell?" she demanded.

Julian ignored the out burst. "Are you wearing a white tank under your shirt? What bout a bra?"

Elena slapped him in the face, she gasped in shock as soon as she had done.

"I didn't mean to be perverted or anything," Julian told her as he rubbed his rosy cheek.

Elena sat heavily beside him. "Well, the why would you ask something like that?"

"Because," Julian groaned. "If it wasn't you at then pond, then who was it?"

Elena said nothing and averted her eyes.

"Do you know how it was, Elena?" Julian demand.

Elena just twiddled her thumbs and still didn't make eye contact.

"Elena," Julian said in the most desperate voice Elena had ever heard before. "This is _really_ important."

Elena bite her lip; very close to breaking.

Over the past few hours Julian had been sorting through his memories, and he knew that he had been compelled the memory loss supported that. Plus he figure something else, something that made him feel very dirty, something he really didn't want to think about or want Damon to find out about.

He leaned in close to Elena and very quietly whispered in her ear, "_I think I had sex with them, Elena, Please_."

Elena stared at him with wide eyes; that was a deal breaker - and how the hell was she supposed to tell Damon and Stefan about this? But Julian did have a right to know, especially now. And sure, Damon and Stefan would be angry for a while but hat would be after they tear Katherine's throat out once or twice. Elena bit the inside of her cheek as she looked around, "Where are Stefan and Damon?" she asked, "Are they close enough to hear?"

Julian concentrated for a moment; searching for the spark of Damon and Stefan's minds. He shook his head in a negative.

Elena nodded her head before she took a deep breath, "Back when Damon and Stefan were human, there was this girl named Katherine . . . "

;

;

_**Sometime later . .**_ .

;

;

Julian didn't know what to think, really. And what was he supposed to think; about, well, this whole situation. He should be really freaked right now, but like the thing with Damon and that girl, he didn't feel anything. He had had sex with a girl that looked exactly like Elena - and Elena for her part should have also been freaking out, but she looked real calm at the moment; though looks can be deceiving. But the question was: was it considered cheating or was it really rape? Katherine had compelled him and the memory was faded and fuzzy at best; it was as if this had happened to him many years ago (or it belonged to someone else) and he couldn't quite bring the memory to mind. But that was fine with Julian, the sooner he forgot, the better it was for everyone.

There was only one problem with that though; what did Katherine want with him. Did she find out what he was? From what he could tell, she had bitten him and that meant she tasted his blood. Julian just thanked God that she hadn't bitten him in the exact same place Damon had. He scrubbed a hand through his hair; why did this have to happen to him?

;

;

Stefan watched as Damon paced - that basically meant that they were totally and utterly screwed; Damon paced, well, Stefan had never seen Damon pace before in his entire life; both human and vampire.

"We could bait her out," Stefan suggested with hesitation a thousand fold. He tensed, ready to defend himself as Damon froze for a fraction of a second before he turned and faced Stefan; his expression unreadable.

"Are you suggesting," Damon said in a very low and very dangerous voice, "What I think you're suggesting?" Damon tilted his head ever so slightly and gave Stefan his wide eyed demanding stare, his lips a compressed into a thin line.

"You know it's the only way, Damon." Stefan said forcefully.

"There are other ways," Damon said forcefully, breathing harshly through his nose.

"Damon," Stefan said as soothingly as he could, "Do you want Katherine to get to him again?"

"Of course I don't and that's why he's never leaving the house ever again." Damon said confidently.

"You know he's never going to agree to that," Stefan said in a monotone.

"He doesn't have to know," Damon reasoned.

"He's going to find out, Damon, probably sooner rather then later." Stefan decided that being gentle was getting him no where with Damon. "And avoiding his questions is just going to make him want to dig deeper. How do you think he's going to react when he finds out about Katherine and it didn't come from you?"

Damon was silent for a second. "We left him with Elena, didn't we?"

"We are so screwed,"

;

;

"I'm bait?" Julian demanded incredulous, he glared at the brothers standing in front of him - Elena kept silent by her spot beside Julian.

Silence filled the room as no dare speak a word; this was a really big thing to ask. Even just thinking about it felt wrong to Damon. Katherine had basically took Elena's identity and tricked Julian into fallowing her into a hidden place before she compelled him into having sex with her, for Gods sake. Yes, Elena had spilled the story about Katherine, Damon and Stefan had told them of the plan, and Julian had hesitantly told them of what he had remembered.

Damon's insides had froze before they caught fire with pure fury and anger that he could barely keep them under wraps. But he did; because what good would it do anyone if he had jumped out the window right then and there, going on a rampage through the town trying to find Katherine? The truth was that he would have, well, loved to do it. But he needed to be calm and collected, so that what he was - on the surface at least.

Julian sighed finally; there was no point in fighting this - the sooner they got rid of this Katherine, the sooner he and everyone else could get on with their lives. "Fine," he consented.

"Really?" Stefan actually looked genuinely surprised.

Julian raised his brows as he looked from Stefan to Elena and Damon; they also looked surprised. "What?" he asked, "You didn't think that I would want her gone just as bad as you guy because I've only known her for about an hour?" their silence answered his question. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"Well . . ." Stefan started.

**note; Wanna find out what happens? Then you're just gonna have to read on! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Blood Drug: Deep Down**

**Chapter 6**

Julian went to school the day, trying to act normal which was easy enough. The plan was that by acting normal, it wouldn't make Katherine suspicious so she should show herself once again. That meant that Elena and Stefan also came, but would stay clear of Julian. He had his doubts about this though; he knew Katherine wasn't that stupid, but Julian had seen some vampire do some stupid stuff for his blood - so what made Katherine any different then them? When Damon had claimed him, it took the intoxicating scent away, but not the taste of his blood.

"Hey," Tyler called, jogging to catch up. "You remember that thing we were talking about at lunch? With Mason and that stone thing?"

"Uh, yeah." Julian nodded and stopped walking as he turned and faced Tyler.

"Okay, so I got curious and since he kept asking if my dad ever showed me, I checked all the safes he had around the house and I actually found it! I did some research on and it called a moon stone. I thought of just giving it to Mason, but instead I told him I knew where it was and that I would tell him if he told me the truth about why he wanted it." Tyler took a deep breath, "He said that he was a werewolf; that all Lockwood's had the curse." Tyler scoffed, "Can you believe that?"

Julian bit the inside his check; he couldn't help but be intrigued. "If he says that the Lockwood's are werewolves, then why aren't you?"

"He says that in order to activate the curse, you have to kill someone - on purpose or accident; it doesn't matter."

"And he killed someone?" Julian asked, eyes wide and brows raised.

"Dude!" Tyler scolded as he looked around to see if anyone had heard. When he was sure none had he continued, "His was an accident; a bar fight or something."

"What's the stone for?"

"Mason said it was to break the curse - make it so that he can transform when ever he wants and not just on a full moon."

"And you believe him?" Julian asked; curious.

"How could I believe something like that?" Tyler asked incredulous.

"What did you do with the moonstone thing?"

Tyler just shrugged his shoulders, "I gave it to him." Tyler scratched the back of his head, a odd confused look on his face.

When he didn't say anything, Julian probed. "What?"

Tyler shook his head. "Did you know that Mason and Elena know each other?"

Julian froze for a second. "What?"

"Yeah, I didn't know either. But last night she was at my house and they were all buddy-buddy."

_Katherine_. Julian cursed; what the hell would she want with Mason Lockwood? And yes, Julian's mind went straight to Katherine because he knew that Elena would never cheat on Stefan. Julian kept silent as he started to walk again, deep in thought; Tyler trailed behind him.

Across the yard, unseen, Katherine watched with sharp eyes.

;

;

Katherine chewed the inside of her cheek as she watched Julian to the school with the Lockwood boy trailing behind; she definitely had to be more careful. She licked her lips longingly as Julian's figure disappeared behind the double doors; she couldn't believe that she was such an idiot as to leave Julian at that pond. She had never in all of her life tasted blood such as that; and that had actually scared her - so she ran. She ran and left Julian there in the water before Damon could track him down.

That was a mistake on her part, because now it was going to be that much harder to Julian in her grasp. And other then the blood, the sex! God, no wander Damon kept that kid around. He wasn't human because no human could taste like that or send volts of electricity through her at every touch. She had to be more careful with her meetings with Mason Lockwood and she had to be extra careful if she wanted Julian Salvatore. She tucked a lock of hair before she turned around, only gasp in surprise before she could stop herself.

"What do you think you're doing?" Katherine demanded.

"I found it," was all Mason said.

Katherine looked Mason up and down, "Well, where is it then."

"Some place safe," was all Mason told her.

"Don't you trust me?" Katherine pouted.

"I don't trust anyone, Katherine, not even you."

Crap; this was definitely going to be harder then she thought.

;

;

Damon always did wonder why cops always hated stake-outs, but now he doesn't have to wonder anymore. Because he would purposely cause a commotion just so he would have something to do. And he now believed in someone dying of boredom - him. He was careful to hear in on every conversation, analyze every move; but he couldn't find Katherine anywhere, though that was a good thing he supposed. And that conversation between Julian and that friend of his was very interesting; he'd have to ask about that later. Also, that thing about Mason Lockwood.

;

;

The day had been uneventful with no sightings of Katherine and Damon was picking Julian up from school today - or so he thought.

"All meet you," Julian told Tyler as he walked towards Damon who was lounging against his car. Tyler gave him a wave before he made his way to his own car. Julian came just short of Damon before he stood there, looking just as innocent as possible.

Damon gave him a suspicious stare as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't play with me," he deadpanned.

"What?" Julian asked confused.

Damon sat up. "You heard me,"

"Yes," Julian agreed, not on the uptake. "I did hear you, and I am confused."

"What is there to be confused about?" Damon raised his eyebrow.

"Well, for starters I have no idea what you're talking." Julian puffed his cheeks out as he stared at Damon for an answer.

"Where are you going with your little friend, mm?" Damon cocked his head slightly and he did that one eye squint thing.

"Oh, yeah," Julian ran his tongue ring against his teeth. "I am going over to Tyler's for a few hours, if that's okay."

"It's not okay and what made you think you could go in the first place?" Damon asked.

Julian crossed his arms, "I didn't think I needed your permission, and if you're talking about Katherine you can hide in the bushes."

"The bushes?" Damon demanded, "Is that what you think I'd prefer to do all day?"

"Well, it was what you did all day, isn't it?"

"That's not the point," Damon deflected. "Don't you think you'll be in more danger then before if you go to Lockwood's house, especially when his cousin is on cahoots with Katherine?"

Julian was silent; he had totally forgotten about that. "Fine," Julian pointed a finger at Damon, "But don't think I'm going to be the best company."

Damon gave him a smirk, "I didn't think you would be."

Julian growled before he turned and made his way to Tyler; Damon could help but check out his ass.

;

;

Julian stared at the white and black keys in front of him; he had no idea that the Salvatore's even had a piano, yet here was a grand piano. He glanced around the empty room and wondered if Damon would kill him he touched it. Julian bit his lip as he slowly pressed a white key. The note rang through out the room like a sonic boom; Julian's heart skipped a beat as he held his breath and waited to see if all hell broke loose.

When nothing moved and Damon didn't burst through a door he started to breath again. And since nothing dangerous happened when he pressed the key, he got the courage to press some more. As he pressed on key after another, it didn't sound so loud and he got the chance to listen to each and every note. He depicted where each note was located on the surface and what the peddles on the floor were for. Julian squeezed his eyes shut and tried to bring any memory of piano music he had.

He had thought about it - about his memory thing for a while now, and he thought that he figured it out. All of the memories of when he was free, they only faded after Damon had claimed him; almost as if he was starting new and the slat had been wiped clean. Julian knew for a fact that he had lived longer then the Salvatore's, longer then Katherine but not before the Originals.

Dredging up some faded music notes, Julian started to press the keys. In truth, at the start it sounded horrible - almost like a three year old could do a better job. But as time wore on, the notes came in tune, meshed together and made a song. Sure, it may not have been Batavian but it still sounded good - like Stefan had said: he was a fast learner. His eyes had closed and he let the sound wash over him; everything beyond him and the piano was non-existent, all the worries about everything that had been going on lately faded away and he filled with peace.

Time flew over his head as he continued to play.

A hand on his shoulder cause him to literally jump from the piano bench; he held a hand over his heart as it beat erratically. He turned around to meet soft brown hues.

"Elena?" Julian asked confused, "What are you doing here."

"I've been here for almost an hour, Julian."

"Really?" Julian looked at the clock on the wall and it was almost 6:30 and he got home at 4:00. "Where's Damon?"

Katherine shrugged her shoulders; she couldn't believe that just straightening her hair could fool people that good. And with Damon out of the house, this was the time to make her move. "Damon left to run some errands I said that I would keep you company."

"He left?" Julian was defiantly confused now; why wouldn't Damon tell him he left and why would he leave in the first place when he specifically told Julian that he couldn't go anywhere and yet Damon left without even telling him. "Why didn't he tell me?"

"You were playing the piano and he didn't want to disturb you-" Katherine cursed; of course Damon would have loved to scare the crap out of Julian.

Julian scoffed; "Damon would have loved to scare the crap out of me!" he froze for a second. "Why did you if he didn't?"

"I was going to ask if you were hungry," Katherine cringed on the inside; he was going to find out any second know.

Julian backed up, coming to the conclusion that Katherine had feared. "Where is Damon!" he demanded.

Katherine kept silent.

"If you hurt him, I swear to God-" he ground out through clenched teeth; Julian could feel his canines grow with his fury. "How dare you come in here and act like you own the place."

Before Julian could say another word, before Katherine make her move, there was a flash of movement behind her. But before she could even notice or even move, her back arched as something penetrated her back and came through her chest. Damon stood behind her. Julian watched with wide eyes as Katherine's skin started to crack and turn grey like ash. Damon leaned forwards and whispered something in Katherine's ear, something too quiet for Julian to hear before she crumbled and disappeared

Silence ensued.

"You okay?" Damon finally asked.

Julian looked at him with wide eyes as he leaned back against the wall and slowly nodded his head; he had never seen a vampire turn to dust like that before. Damon didn't say anything or make a move as he just watched Julian and Julian stared back.

"Are you okay?" Julian finally asked back.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Damon's cocked his head, his hand clutching the stake tightly; he didn't move a muscle.

"You loved her, Damon, that's why."

"Who say I love her?"

"You say you love her," before Damon could deny it again, Julian continued, "I can see it in your eyes, the same way I can see it when you look at Elena."

Damon pressed his lips into a thin line, "Your point?"

"My point," Julian deadpanned. "Is that if you want to," he put a hand over his mouth, trying to suppress the smirk and laugh that wanted to come out. "You can cry!"

Damon gave him a wide eyed stare as the side of his lips curved upward. "I could easily bludgeon you and no one would know."

Feeling playful, Julian gave a quick glance over his shoulder but not quick enough that Damon would miss it. "But I think that _they_ would," he raised an eyebrow and glanced at the empty space behind.

Damon gave him a suspicious before he looked over his shoulder into empty space; Julian took his chance and bolted from the room. When Damon turned back around and looked into empty space his pupils were already bloated the exact same way they get when there's a hunt to be had.

Today was a good day for a hunt.

**The End!**

**note: I hoped you like this sequel. Please review!**


End file.
